


Do you ever want to talk about your feelings? No

by Picrrel (orphan_account)



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware, Half-Life
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, also i completely leave out joshua because i am a coward, and dont know how to write kids at all i pretend i do not see, benrey is also tired but wont admit it, gordon is so tired, i guess? they arent very hostile to each other in this fic, not a game au but its kinda fucky, they talk about feelings uh oh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Picrrel
Summary: ' He searched for anything to say, anything that wasn't just jumbled thoughts, “ Uhh, w - what are you doing here, dude? “ real eloquent Gordon, you’re a real genius.Benrey fixed him with his trademark blank stare, seemingly completely calm, “ just vibing, “. Gordon was an absolute fool, a complete buffoon, to think the other man would give him an actual answer. All of a sudden Gordon felt very tired. 'OrGordon reflects on things and Benrey talks about his feelings, just a little bit, as a treat.----------------------------------Hi hello, this is inspired by all those lovely fics of Benrey just showing up in Gordon's house, but with my spin on it, I guess? The few I've read were all sad in a way, so I wanted to have fun and writing something more light hearted that still tackles all the mess that's between these two.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, background dr.coomer/bubby
Comments: 44
Kudos: 195





	1. Chapter 1

The first thing Gordon Freeman did after he got out of Black Mesa alive, was take a long, scalding hot shower. He felt about ten pounds lighter after it, finally all the grime, blood and other bodily fluids _gone_. Oh, he’s also pretty sure he saw some neon blue in there, guess Powerade™ sticks to hair, you learn something new everyday.

The next thing Gordon Freeman did was sleep for two days straight. He _did_ wake up a few times, but that doesn’t mean he didn’t pass out right after it. It really did feel like his body shut down. Quite frankly Gordon wasn’t surprised, the constant adrenaline, trying not to die, trying not to bleed out, trying to keep the Science team alive, it’s not like his body _had the time to shut down_.

And now it did.

So it did.

He expected to be riddled with nightmares of all the horrifying things he’s seen and done, but oddly enough, there was nothing. Nothing at all. He just slept. He blamed it on his body not having any strength left to muster up nightmares.

As soon as he actually came to and considered himself at least somewhat conscious, he ordered food. He wasn’t sure if he was a wanted criminal now, for all the war crimes he and his friends committed, but hell, he’d commit a couple more just for a damn burger. The only thing that kept him from starving throughout his ‘nap’, was the ungodly amount of the, not so great, Chucky E. Cheese pizza he ate at Tommy’s birthday party. If he was being honest he’d consider that whole thing a fever dream, were it not for how heavily the greasy pizza sat in his stomach. No, there was no mistaking that feeling.

He really, _really_ hated that out of all the things, to make him realize this was in fact _real_ , it was _this_.

Only after he actually ordered his food, Gordon checked the internet to see if he was, in fact, a wanted man. Scouring a few news websites, he found out that there was absolutely nothing on Black Mesa almost causing the end of the world or something. Nope. Nothing. It wasn’t surprising that they would try to keep it all under the radar, which at least made Gordon not a known murderer. So that was a plus.

The food arrived soon enough and he dug into it like a starved man. Which he was, in a way. He had nothing but soda for basically a week and that doesn’t sustain an adult human well, unless you’re Tommy of course.

  
Gordon felt almost embarrassed at just how fast he managed to eat everything, but in the end he found that he didn’t have it in him to care. He could finally _eat_ and _enjoy_ his food like a normal person not stuck in a death trap. It was nice. He missed it. He missed the normality of it all. Yet it almost felt... wrong.

His routine was try not to die, not what should I order for lunch or I have to wash the week old dishes. It felt so _normal_ and it was throwing him in for a loop.

The rest of the day Gordon spent thinking about everything and nothing at all.

* * *

The following days went basically the same.

Gordon didn’t mind, he needed the time to recover and doing nothing seemed like a good way to do it. He felt… fine? He expected to feel anger, rage, guilt over it all, but he just felt _empty_ looking back at it. In a way he wished he could be angry over it and get it out of his system, he knew how to deal with that, not this blank feeling. It’s so much, yet there’s nothing at the same time. It’s weird and he doesn’t like it, he decides.

The monotony of his days was broken up by the Science team and for that, he was grateful. From Tommy sending him pictures of Sunkist to Coomer calling him, then getting interrupted by Bubby, only for them to completely sidetrack and forget Gordon was on the phone — which he never minded, it’s nice just hearing them without having to worry about what’s around the next corner. They planned to meet up at Coomer’s (and Bubby’s ?) for lunch this weekend and Gordon almost felt like a little kid waiting to see his friends again right after a sleepover or something. They spent so much time together, yet these few days apart felt like such a long time. He was looking forward to it.

All in all, things were going well.

* * *

All in all, things were _not_ going well.

The temptation to Google ‘what to do when an eldritch being that tried to kill you on an alien planet a week ago shows up in your apartment and lounges on your couch’ was overwhelming and the only thing keeping Gordon from doing so, was the staring contest he and Benrey were locked in.

What the fuck? _What the fuck?_

Okay this was happening, this is fine. He can handle this, it’s just Benrey, right? He killed him, he shouldn’t be scared of him. _Wait._ He killed him. Yeah, he shouldn’t be here. But we’re talking about Benrey, Gordon shouldn’t be too shocked, when has this man ever stayed dead.

“ yo, “ his voice was the same as ever and Gordon couldn’t decide if that was comforting or irritating.

“ Hey, “ in all honesty, he didn’t know what to say. What could he say? Should he be angry? Or scared? He had no clue, all he felt right now was confusion. That kind of confusion that doesn’t make you stressed and sweaty, just makes your brain shut off. He searched for anything to say, anything that wasn't just jumbled thoughts, “ Uhh, w - what are you doing here, dude? “ real eloquent Gordon, you’re a real genius.

Benrey fixed him with his trademark blank stare, seemingly completely calm, “ just vibing, “. Gordon was an _absolute fool_ , a _complete buffoon_ , to think the other man would give him an actual answer. All of a sudden Gordon felt very tired.

Their staring contest was broken by Benrey taking a sip of soda. A soda he got from Gordon’s fridge no doubt. Well, at least it didn’t look like Benrey was here to kill Gordon or do something else to get revenge. He really was just vibing on his couch, wasn’t he?

Maybe it’d be easier if he was here to kill him.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't write all that often and English isn't my first language, so I hope it's okay and that you enjoyed it!! Also hope Gordon and Berney won't be too ooc, I'll try my best.
> 
> No clue how long this will be, it'll depend on my inspiration and time. I just want to have fun with this.
> 
> Comments are of course very much appreciated, unless they're mean, I will cry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick warning!  
> There is a paragraph that contains something akin to thoughts of self harm, if you want to avoid that skip the paragraph that starts with -  
> ' He wasted no time in grabbing it with his left hand, - '  
> It's not graphic at all, but it can be uncomfortable so I just wanted to give a heads up!

It was pretty late when Gordon found Benrey in his apartment, he was just getting ready to sleep before his ‘discovery’.

So that’s exactly what he was planning on doing. Going to bed.

Maybe not the brightest idea with a being this powerful in his living room, that may or may not still want to kill him. But that’s whatever, Gordon wants to sleep. Right now. Maybe if he’ll sleep hard enough Benrey will disappear again.

He looked at the other for a while longer, “ Okay, sure. Do that then. Night. “. He really shouldn’t be this calm about this whole situation, but he couldn’t bring himself to react more, at least right now. Maybe he’ll scream about it tomorrow, who knows.

Benrey at least had the decency to look mildly surprised at Gordon just waving him off and heading towards his bedroom. He could feel his eyes on him as he walked down the small hallway.

“ sleepy baby, sleepy lil baby needs his nap, huh? “, he knew very well that Benrey just wanted a rise out of him, but you know what? Yeah he was a sleepy baby right now, fuck you. He was _tired_ . He was ever since the resonance cascade happened, he _deserved_ this sleep and no eldritch being will take it away from him.

His plan was to just ignore the dig at him, but something made him answer before he closed the door to his bedroom, “ _Yeah, I need my nap alright_. “. Even though he sounded exasperated, there was no bite to his words. Which made them feel oddly useless. They weren’t meant to shut Benrey up. Thinking back on it, most of the things he said to Benrey near the end of it all, were in hopes of getting him to shut up. For some reason the realization of that made him feel… _Bad?_ _No_ , he did _not_ feel bad over being ‘mean’ to Benrey. _It’s Benrey._ It was just a weird thought, that’s all. Yeah.

He dismissed the thought as stupid, yet he still found it lingering in the back of his head as he fell asleep. He forcefully willed it away.

* * *

That night, Gordon had nightmares.

He could barely remember them as soon as he woke up, only the suffocating feelings remained. His whole body was tense, muscles pulled right as if ready to fight. _Fuck, why didn’t he feel his right hand? Shit-_

He wasted no time in grabbing it with his left hand, bringing it up to his face so he could look at it up close. _It was still there_ . Just as it was yesterday. When he moved his fingers it felt uncomfortably mechanical, unnatural and it made him sick to his stomach. Then, out of nowhere something crossed his mind. This hand felt _wrong_ , it _shouldn’t_ be there. _He should just cut it off again and get rid of it_ . That’s how he was, _right_? He lost it and only thanks to some ‘magic’ bullshit it was back. It wasn’t his-

The grip on his right arm quickly shifted to his head. _What the fuck_ ? He gets one nightmare and it sends him spiraling? Gordon took in deep breaths, grounding himself, focusing on nothing but the air filling his lungs. He only stopped when his head didn’t feel like it was spinning. His hand was _fine_ . _He was fine_.

The nightmares were bound to happen, that wasn’t something he could escape. Yet, even though he expected them, it didn’t make it any easier.

A cold shower sounded good about now.

* * *

Gordon would be lying if he said he was surprised to see Benrey poking around in his kitchen. Even if he hoped that maybe, somehow, the other man would be gone in the morning, he knew it wasn’t going to happen. Benrey was _not_ easy to get rid of, Gordon was well versed in that fact. So, he took a deep breath and steeled himself as he headed towards the open kitchen that was already occupied.

Benrey finally graced him with a stare, no longer glaring at an open drawer. The thought of him anywhere near the kitchen knives was _very_ worrying, but Gordon hoped that if he wanted him dead he would have already done it. He tried to find some solace in that thought.

“ You looking for something? “, Gordon still felt half asleep, his mind hazy. He did not feel great today, surprisingly not thanks to Benrey, at least not yet. He felt on edge, his survival instincts kicking in that morning for the first time after Black Mesa. It felt exhausting. He wanted to sleep again.

“ well you gave me no house tour, but security guards make do, '' Gordon stared at Benrey unceremoniously for a few seconds, just processing what he said.

“ What, wait, _wait_ \- “ Gordon waved his hands around, as if it would help him word things better, “ Not only do you want a _house tour_ . You also want a tour of my _kitchen cupboards_? “.

Benrey had the nerve to nod at him enthusiastically, “ yeah bro? how else am i supposed to uhhh “ it would appear that he was searching for anything one would do in a kitchen, “ you know, food, “. That was such a _horrible_ answer it caught Gordon off guard, a small laugh escaping him.

“ Do you even _eat_ ? I’ve only ever seen you drink soda, “ he leaned on the counter, getting more comfortable, the concern of Benrey stabbing him with a knife dissipating, “ What are you, are you gonna _stir_ your soda with a _fork_ or something? “. Gordon could feel a smirk tug at his lips. It felt normal, it felt right, to just tease each other over dumb shit. It was a good distraction. For now he could pretend like the whole Xen thing didn’t happen. Not like he wanted to think about it anyway.

“ huh? what, do you have something against stirred soda, feetman? “ Benrey actually looked offended. He actually looked genuine.

“ C’mon dude, as if you ever fucking stirred your soda before - “ Benrey’s expression didn’t shift at all, “ What _no_ \- _You didn’t_ \- Oh my god you’re serious! _Why_? “.

Gordon spent most of his morning arguing with Benrey over him stirring soda, putting the Black Mesa Silly Straw™ into his nose and breathing in the carbonated beverage, then choking on it and opening cans of soda with his teeth.

Gordon has come to the conclusion that the only reason Benrey is still alive, is because he can’t actually die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello, this chapter is shorter, but there is some dialogue at least  
> Hope they don't feel too ooc ack
> 
> Again, comments are very much apprecieted <3  
> It's what keeps me strong and well fed


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI HELLO, okay sorry for such a long wait. I am not a writer and cannot follow any schedule or anything. I just write sometimes, that is it, I cannot change this.  
> I do not plan on abandoning this fic as of now! If I ever do before finishing it, then I'd let you know.  
> This chapter is kind of short, but I thought it'd be better to share what I have for now, rather than making you wait another two weeks for 1k more words. I do think that posting shorter chapters would be better for me, so I hope you don't mind <3  
> And thank you so much for your kind comments!!! It really really helps me in staying interested in this fic and reading them makes me soft and happi  
> Okay that is all for my rant, hope you'll like this chapter! <333

He found himself getting used to Benrey too fast for his liking.

The jumpiness of having someone who tried to kill you and got your hand cut off, living with you, seemed to wear off after the first two days. They barely argued either. Well, they argued plenty, but Gordon never got  _ angry _ with Benrey. Which was probably thanks to the fact he didn’t feel like he could get angry anymore, that took too much energy. But Benrey was also oddly… behaved?

The way he acted felt off in a way, a more docile version of the usual chaotic entity. Gordon found himself both alarmed and thankful. Quite frankly he’s not sure he could handle normal Benrey right now and he’s not about to look a gift horse in the mouth. That’s something he can worry about later.

Nothing weird happened yet, it made Gordon less jittery. He no longer felt like he was going to get attacked every second. Oh and Black Mesa and the government sending him an obscene amount of money, to keep him quiet about what went on that fateful week, also helped with his nerves. The chance of the military being after him was slimmer now, right? And he didn’t have to worry about quickly trying to find some job so his landlord won’t skin him alive for missing rent.

That lady was honestly much scarier than any alien, or Benrey, could ever be.

* * *

It was about a week of Benrey staying in his apartment that it hit Gordon.

_ He was still wearing his damned uniform. _

The sight of Benrey in his uniform was so normal that he didn’t even realize that - hey, that was kind of weird. His first thought was ‘does he have no other clothes? what the fuck’, but that was quickly answered by his brain supplying that Benrey was  _ not _ human. For all he knew the other only ever wore this damn outfit. And if he did have any other clothes they were mostly likely destroyed with the rest of Black Mesa.

Gordon snapped out of his staring only when Benrey addressed him.

“ huh? you got a problem feetman? “ it sounded almost defensive, his neutral tone a bit more on edge than usual. Gordon decided he did not want to think about the fact he could tell such small differences in Benrey’s tone.

“ Do you uhh, “ _ how does one ask such a weird fucking thing _ , “ Don’t you want to like, change? The uniform can’t be that comfortable dude. “

Benrey looked at him like he grew a second head.

After a moment of silence of just staring at each other, Benrey managed to form a sentence, “ do you not like it? huh? that’s so mean, why would you say that? “. Deflecting it was then. Which would mean only one thing, Benrey did not know how to answer and was most likely uncomfortable.  _ When did he get so used to reading him. _

“ You know that’s not what I meant at all. Don’t you want to change? Your clothes must be filthy- Wait, when did you last shower as well? “ Benrey only gave him a blank stare. Okay, that’s it, he’s taking matters into his own hands.

Sighing, he got up and trudged to his bedroom. It didn’t take too long to dig up some old clothes. A sweater he liked to wear back in his college days and some worn sweatpants. They should fit. Maybe. They’ll be too short on Benrey’s long limbs and tall frame, but he’ll have to live with that. Who is he kidding, he doubts Benrey would even notice.

When he entered the living room, he saw that Benrey didn’t even move an inch, almost like he was lost in thought. No, Benrey wouldn’t think, he probably just zoned out.

He threw the clothes at Benrey, who caught them with as much grace, as someone who was not expecting it, can muster. With the clothes now on his lap, he looked at them, then at Gordon. He repeated that a few times, as if he was expecting Gordon to do something. _ Like what? Fucking dress him? _

Sighing again, Gordon took the lead, “ Right, so you can wear these for now. Since that’s out of the way, what you’re gonna do now, is that you’re gonna take a  _ nice long shower _ , because apparently you are a  _ nasty little sewage boy _ . “ He could have left out that sewage boy comment, but he couldn’t make himself pass up the opportunity. He was only human after all.

That seemed to snap Benrey out of his trance, “ whuh? what did you just call me? “. Getting up from his spot, he stalked over to Gordon, clothes gripped in his hands. “ you’re the one to talk, always- always swimming in toxic waste boy. “

“ Well now, that wasn’t really  _ my _ choice. And look at me now, “ Gordon did a quick turn around, hands outstretched, to drive his statement home, “ I am as clean as I can be! I even trimmed my beard! What more could you want. “ Benrey, apparently not fully convinced, squinted and observed Gordon’s beard.

He hummed in thought, fully focused on inspecting Gordon’s handiwork.

For like a minute.

Okay that has to stop.

“  _ Jesus, fuck- _ Benrey c’mon just go take a shower, don’t make it so weird. I am not asking you to backflip out of a window- “

“ _ yooo- _ “

“  _ No. Absolutely not. Get in the damn shower! _ “

Somehow, after bickering and what could almost be considered wrestling, Gordon managed to get Benrey in the shower.

He’ll also need a shower after all of this, fuck.


	4. Chapter 4

Benrey was in the shower for far longer than Gordon expected. He thought he’d get it over with as fast as he could, but clearly not. Maybe even an anomaly like Benrey enjoyed hot showers.

Or maybe he just didn’t know how to use Gordon’s shower and it took him a while.

Yeah, it’s probably the latter.

So, he decided to get comfortable on the couch, his phone in hand. It was the kind of internet surfing where you don’t even know what you’re looking up, but you’re at least doing something while your mind wanders off.

As Gordon was lost in thought, he didn’t even notice the water turning off. The creak of the bathroom door finally alerting him Benrey was done. Curious to see how the other looked, he quickly turned his head over his shoulder. In all honesty Gordon expected Benrey to crawl out looking like some beast, as if the water ruined his human like disguise. He was well aware that it was a stupid thought, but you never knew with Benrey.

Turns out Benrey looks completely normal after a shower.

And really weird out of his uniform. It made Gordon realize that they in fact were no longer in Black Mesa. This really was just Benrey in his apartment. The thought was almost reassuring, that they really were past th-  _ wait. _

“  _ Benrey did you put on your damn helmet right after the shower? _ “ And there it was, Benrey’s helmet in all of its glory, sitting on his head like normal.

“ huh? yeah I did. “ Right, he wouldn’t see any issues with that. Of course.

“  _ Benrey, _ “ Gordon couldn’t help the hand that traveled to his face, just to slide down after a second, “ that defeats the whole point of not wearing your uniform. “

The ex guard just stood there impassively, watching Gordon, “ so what, I like it. you, uhh what are you? Gordon Fashionman, huh? “.

“ That doesn’t even- “, but Gordon cut himself off before he started bickering with him again. He has  _ never _ seen Benrey without his helmet. It bothered him at first, that his face was always hidden underneath the shadow of the helmet, but then it just became a part of Benrey. He was most likely used to the cover it provided by now and being without it would feel like he was naked. At least that was how Gordon felt about taking off the HEV suit. It could be similar, right?

So with a new goal in mind, Gordon got up, muttering a quick, “ Wait,” as he passed Benrey. He could feel his eyes following him, no doubt interested in what Gordon set out to do.

Once more, Gordon looked into the depths of his closet. He hasn’t worn a hat for a long while now, but it might provide Benrey enough cover to feel comfortable and not wear that big, clunky helmet.

With only a bit of digging he found his old MIT cap. Well, now Benrey can feel like a graduate as a bonus.

Turning around with the hat in his hand, he found Benrey already standing in the doorway, watching what he was up to. Wasting no time, Gordon approached him, outstretching his arm, showing him the hat like some sort of an offering.

“ What about this? I am sure it’d be much more comfortable than the helmet. Plus people won’t stare at you like a weirdo outside. “

Benrey’s eyes darted from the hat to Gordon, not too far off from how he looked like when Gordon threw his clothes at him. Though his cheeks seemed to be just a bit darker than usual. Odd, but most likely from the shower, he’s pretty sure Benrey used as much hot water as he could. He just feels like the type to hog it.

“ uhhh. yeah I guess, I guess I can wear your stupid nerd hat. “, although his words were to mock the cap, there was no bite to them. He sounded softer than usual if Gordon thought about it. Did the shower really mellow him out that much?

After a while of Benrey just staring at the hat, his hands moved up to rest on his helmet, the movements slow. Gordon’s guess was that he didn’t really want to take it off in front of him. He debated just giving him the hat and leaving to give him privacy, but c’mon it’s not like he’s getting naked in front of him. He can survive it. Quite frankly Gordon doesn’t care about what’s under at all, he can be bald for all he cares. Well, he actually might be. Isn’t that something people say? That all the generals in the army are bald, because they wear helmets all the time?

As if to prove Gordon wrong, Benrey finally took off his helmet in one smooth movement. Okay, so he’s not bald. Gordon can’t really help, but take in the sight of the other's hair, who knows if he’ll ever see it again. It’s short, dark and messy, almost a buzz cut at the sides. He never even imagined Benrey’s hair, but this felt about right. It fit him. Yeah.

Before Gordon could be caught staring, he put the cap on top of Benrey’s head himself. Too rough on purpose, to make sure it covers his eyes. Benrey did flinch when he did so, but then appeared to be completely unfazed.

Straightening himself up, he said, very matter of factly, “ yeah this works, I feel protected. “

He didn’t make a move at all to fix the visor of the hat.

Gordon really couldn’t win, could he?

“  _ You’re impossible _ , at least wear it right! “, Gordon said as he flicked up the visor so Benrey could actually see.

He tried to keep the amusement out of his voice, to keep the smile down, but he obviously failed, as Benrey grinned right back at him.

* * *

In all honesty Gordon should have expected that going shopping with Benrey would be a handful. He only had himself to blame.

But he can’t complain too much, Benrey still hasn’t broken anything, hasn’t even acted like the eldritch entity he is. However that didn’t mean he went easy on Gordon. No, it seemed that being a nuisance to Gordon was what was keeping him entertained and not ruining half the store.

A price Gordon had to pay for peace.

Right now he was occupied with looking through horrible dad shirts. The kind that you want to hate, but you just can’t. He was thinking about getting more clothes that screamed  _ dad _ , just because he felt like a dad of three scientists. All older than him, but hey that’s about the most normal part of his life.

Benrey’s not so quiet “ yoooo “, broke him out of his dad shirt trance. Quickly making his way over to the other man, mostly to make sure he isn’t doing something that would land them both in jail.

What he was greeted with was Benrey holding a massive, like really fucking big, shirt with a creeper on it. Benrey seemed to be very happy with his find, judging by the shit eating grin on his face. Gordon could only sigh.

“ Benrey,  _ dude _ , that shirt is like _ 6XL _ . You’ll literally drown in it. “, he didn’t have it in him to tell him that the creeper looked messed up too. It was most definitely some sort of a bootleg, not licensed at all. Actually, knowing Benrey that’s probably why he wanted it.

“  _ nooo _ it’s the perfect size bro. real good to game in, like a real gamer. “

“ No, I know that if we buy it you’ll only ever wear this damn shirt. “

“ whuh, no I wouldn’t… well I would, but like, can you blame me? “, Benrey at least had the decency to look a bit embarrassed by being accused.

“ Put it back, I am not getting that abomination. “

“  _ waaait Gordooon _ , okay what if I only wear it on like, special lazy days? _ pretty please? for Benrey? _ “

Gordon pressed his lips in a tight line. He hated to admit that Benrey actually asking him nicely and using his real name, made him soft. He really wanted to say no, he felt like if he brought that shirt into his apartment it would get cursed. Well, his apartment was already cursed by Benrey, who was a stronger entity, so it should be fine, right? Actually he’s not sure if the creeper shirt didn’t have a higher power level than Benrey.

“  _ c’mon Gordooon, for me? as a treat? _ “, it would appear that Benrey was doing his own version of puppy eyes. Which did not work that great, but it’s the thought that counts, right? Okay, fuck, Benrey really wanted this horrible shirt and Gordon isn’t strong enough to deny him.

“  _ Fine _ , we can get it. But I  _ swear _ if I see you wearing it too often _ I am burning it _ . “

As soon as the words left his mouth he could see Benrey perk up, he probably didn’t expect Gordon to actually give in. He quickly threw the accursed shirt into the cart, then he skipped over to Gordon, who flinched a bit, not expecting Benrey to crowd him all of a sudden.

“ _ thank youuu _ , Gordo treating me so well. “, Benrey did not need to lean in that close to Gordon to relay his message, but he did. Gordon didn’t know how to feel about it. And he definitely didn’t want to acknowledge the small amount of heat he felt on his cheeks.

Thankfully for Gordon, Benrey quickly retreated and disappeared into the racks again, most likely searching for more gamer shirts or something.

Not shopping alone… Was nice. Yeah. Gordon can admit that.

Okay, now back to those shirts he was looking at…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter this fast? Wowie  
> I am honestly surprised I wrote this much today, but I was just vibing and I am actually really happy with this chapter! So I hope yall enjoyed it too!  
> The boys really do be getting domestic without even realizing it huh?  
> And again thank you so much for your nice comments <333 They make me melt into a happy puddle I blow you guys kisses


End file.
